


Methos and Kronos' do Couples Counselling Banner

by TouchoftheWind



Series: Finding Home Banners [9]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the series 'Finding Home' by shadeshifter. A multi-crossover with NCIS, Criminal Minds, Highlander, Supernatural, and Angel being the main fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos and Kronos' do Couples Counselling Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Methos and Kronos do couples’ counselling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213887) by [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter). 



A banner for the story 'Methos and Kronos' do Couples Counselling' by shadeshifter which is part of a series 'Finding Home' by shadeshifter. A multi-crossover with NCIS, Criminal Minds, Highlander, Supernatural, and Angel being the main fandoms.

I decided to try something very simple this time..I think it turned out okay.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOlh0nxEOyzjiNfnV8ZXiQWveIW9s6xI0phMWI8bbtLE41kYwQvwSIfB3oyt4rxqQ?key=WEtNVkNBS05NZHpaTm16TDlkWmNtaU9TQThKUUp3&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/S3uMbieYsf0ZiZVf1 


End file.
